


The Why Game

by lizzy (Bifur19)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby Ori, Humor, Older siblings, Pestering, younger siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1543475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bifur19/pseuds/lizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is bored at home so he decides to annoy Dori in a fashion that had worked when he was younger that still seems to work now that he is older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Why Game

**Author's Note:**

> I figured Nori would do something like this out of pure boredom plus I have a younger sibling who likes to do this to me still and I had even done it to my older sibling so I hope you enjoy it!

Nori fell back onto the couch and sighed deeply he was utterly and completely bored he normally slept during the day preferring to roam and steal at night but found it hard to sleep today he felt so restless as he now had turned himself upside down on the couch his feet resting on the back of the couch and his head hanging off the actual sitting part of the couch.

 

Nori looked up at Ori’s crib and saw the small dwarfling standing in the crib clutching the edge to stay standing up and stared back at Nori than grinned a large three tooth smile at him and squealed in delight and rocked back and forth with the crib edge. Nori smiled widely at his little brother who again squealed at least someone was having fun Nori thought as he listened to the front door come open and Dori come in.

 

Dori placed market bags onto the table it sounded like and started to put things away it also sounded like to Nori when Dori put the last bag away and walked into the living room Dori sighed when he saw Nori sitting upside down on the couch “Nori you need to take your feet off the back of the couch and sit up you’ll let the blood rush to your head” he informed his younger brother as he went and sat in front of Ori and made coo faces at him that caused him to giggle.

 

Nori sighed and thought about sitting up than smirked and said “why?” Dori sighed as he turned a look onto the star haired dwarve and sighed “because I heard that it was bad for you” he informed him Nori continued to smile “Why?” he asked again “because it can hurt you I even heard kill you so please sit up” he asked and said with a hint of edge to his voice Nori waited a few minutes an than sat up “why?” he asked a second later “because the blood goes…Nori I’m not sure exactly its just what Oin once told me when it was brought up” he said trying to be patient.

 

Nori was trying not to laugh and managed to get out again “Why?” Dori glowered at Nori who was grinning and trying to keep his laughing in “Nori I did not like this game when you were younger I still do not like it” he said through clenched teeth as he went to the kitchen to get some food for them prepared Nori stood up from the couch and followed his stuffy older brother “why” he asked as soon as he walked into the room.

 

Dori whirled around and pinned his little brother with a dark look “don’t you dare” he told him Nori smirked and said “why” Dori set down the food “NORI!!” he shouted and started to chase after his little brother who was tormenting him for fun and entertainment the younger gave a laugh and started to run out of the room and ran through three rooms Ori laughing and rocking in his Crib from all the excitement of his older brothers he gave Ori a smile before he opened the door and did a back flip out the door.

 

Dori stopped just before the door knowing he couldn’t go no further because of Ori and sighed as he went into the living room and picked Ori up and settled him on his hip “please never play that game its very annoying to older siblings” he told the young baby who smiled and bit his finger as he chewed on it Ori. Dori made a face and shook his head as he pulled Ori’s finger out of his mouth and gave him his favorite toy and placed him on the floor to play.

Nori stopped a little bit while later and gave a heavy breath before laughing it seemed that still seemed to annoy Dori it had worked when he was younger and it still worked and he knew Dori put up with a little before he snapped and that even entertained Nori as he walked further through the town now bored again without having Dori to pester so he walked to Bofur’s house to see if he wanted to cause any mischief for the day or hang out if not he would go home and try to go to sleep again as he lost some energy from running from Dori.

 

He shook his head with a chuckle as he made a small sprint to Bofur’s something never changed Nori thought one last time as he stepped into Bofur’s house.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Have a good day/night.


End file.
